


Out of the Broom Closet

by Destinee Zara (LadyDestineeZara)



Series: FrUk Spring Festival 2k16 [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Modern day magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 03:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6889009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDestineeZara/pseuds/Destinee%20Zara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Francis never thought that getting out of the broom closet to his boyfriend would include turning said boyfriend into a cat.<br/>(Written for the last day of the FrUk Spring Festival 2k16!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Out of the Broom Closet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello there =D
> 
> Welcome to the sixth day of the FrUk Spring Festival 2k16, "Modern Day Magic AU "!
> 
> First of all: Hetalia doesn’t belong to me. If it belonged, I would be the Queen of the world. Literally.
> 
> THIS STORY IS UNEDITED! So, pardon any English mistakes
> 
> This was made for the last day of the FrUk Spring Festival 2k16 on tumblr!
> 
> Characters names (in case you don’t know) for this story:  
> -Francis Bonnefoy: APH France  
> -Arthur Kirkland: APH England
> 
> Just one last note before you start reading:  
> \- [text after dashes] = TALKING  
> (A Romance Language custom, I guess)
> 
> Now, to the story!

Hiding from your boyfriend that you are a magician was something pretty hard in Francis’s opinion.

Being a magic user was not forbidden, but people still happens to treat the witches as if they were weird and somehow shameful. Even if there were thousands of magic user exclusive work field and careers and exclusive non-magic fields as well, people still tend to give magicians a hard time finding friends or a place that accept them fully.

Many of them prefer to hide their identities.

Francis Bonnefoy was one of those.

When he was 13, a girl he liked said he was scum and stupid for being a magician. When he was 15, the same thing happened with a boy he was in love with (except the boy was not that kind with his insults).

So Francis decided: he wouldn’t tell anything to anybody anymore.

It was easy for him to hide most of the times. He was all sunshine and smiles and suaveness. It was simple to pretend that he had nothing to do with magic.

After all, the popular image of a witch was the punk kid or the goth kid. Maybe even the Emo one.

Not Francis-preppy-boy-Bonnefoy when he was in school.

And not Francis-the-playboy-Bonnefoy now that he was an adult.

Only his family knew about it (Madame Bonnefoy being a witch herself), and they were pretty supportive about it.

Francis didn’t ever told that fact to his two best friends (Toni and Gil, and the three of them shared an apartment during college. Those were wild year to a magician inside the broom closet).

Francis thought he was out of that phase.

Well, that was before he started to date handsome punk Arthur Kirkland.

Even if the Frenchman tried to deny his condition as a witch, he was always fascinated with all the culture and aesthetic. Gil liked to say that he had a type: people who dressed all in black and looked like a nut job (Toni would usually laughs).

Francis only laughed and shrugged. It was kind of true, so he couldn’t say much about it.

Dating punk people theoretically would raise Francis’s chances to date another witch.

However, his experiences dating witches out of the broom closet were bad as well. Most of them resented that he was hiding just because he was afraid of the non-magical reactions.

So the Frenchman tried to date people with the witch aesthetic but non-magical.

Yeah.

That was kinda lame.

He was aware of that.

Thank you very much.

His latest boyfriend, handsome punk Arthur, was becoming something serious.

They decided to move together and share an apartment.

At the same time that Francis loved it (it was a dream to share his everyday with his beloved Arthur), he still cringed at the thought of needing to hide all his magic again. However, his love for his Arthur was bigger than his discomfort.

That meant that they moved to a little and cosy apartment that they decorated together.

Most of Francis’s herbs could be disguised as spices for food while his notebooks with spells and his family grimoire (that his mother gave to him when he was 21) were hidden at the back of his wardrobe. His collection of stones were in a box hidden in a drawer. Also, he become pro in celebrating the Sabbaths in subtle ways.

As far as he know, Arthur was blissfully unaware of his magical status.

Until that day.

On his defence, Francis was tired and frustrated and annoyed with his boss AND he thought that he was home alone (Arthur usually only got home an hour later).

So the Frenchman got home and, out of pure irritation, released a frustrated shout and a wave of magic, to try to release all the stress from that day.

Uncontrolled magic waves are completely unpredictable.

It usually would result in something being broken or turned into a cauliflower. Nothing impossible to solve.

The problem was that Arthur was home that day.

Attracted by the scream, Arthur went to see what was going on. That caused him to be hit with full force by that wave.

He became a cat right in front of Francis eyes.

They both blinked.

\- _Quoi_? [French: What?] – Francis asked dumbly.

Arthur, the cat, meowed and blinked confused.

\- Arthur? – The Frenchman asked, still not sure if he was delusional or not.

The cat growled annoyed and nodded.

Francis groaned.

\- Oh, _merde_! [French: Oh, shit!]. I’m so sorry, Arthur! I-I’ll fix this.

And he ran to his wardrobe to retrieve his spell books.

Arthur followed him the whole time, his tail moving in annoyance.

The Frenchman looked to all the transfiguration spells that he had, trying to find a way to turn things back to their original form.

However, transfiguration was not his strong point (nor his family’s apparently, since there was NOTHING on the grimoire to help him out of that absurd situation).

And the Englishman (English cat?) kept meowing annoyed and waving his tail (as if he was tapping his foot on the floor).

He was looking a third time for some spell that he could adapt to save his boyfriend, when Arthur bit his shin.

\- AIE! [Ouch] Why did you do that?

Arthur stared at him and pushed a spell book towards Francis.

All the Frenchman’s spells books were notebooks with bright covers. Some of them, Francis had done himself. They usually had flowers, landscapes or famous paintings on the cover. Things to make them look non-magical, making it easy to Francis to walk around with them (he liked to have new ideas for spells and potions when he was outside, usually sitting in parks).

That notebook that Arthur was pushing on his direction had a black cover with a small silver pentagram in a corner. Nothing that he would ever use.

The Frenchman blinked at his cat-boyfriend.

\- Where did you get this?

Arthur only meowed annoyed.

Francis picked the notebook and perused it.

It had Arthur’s handwrite all over it.

The Frenchman was agape.

\- Is this yours?

Arthur bit him again and growled.

\- Aie! Ok! Ok! Alright! I’ll turn you back!

While Francis’s notebooks were full of potions and incantations, Arthur’s were full of transfiguration, glamours and curses. It would be fascinating to read, but the Frenchman needed to find something to turn Arthur back.

After a while, he finally found a spell that seemed to that would work.

It was not that complicated, and Arthur apparently had all the materials in a drawer.

As soon as he turned back to normal, the two magicians stared at each other, none of them knowing exactly what to say.

\- So… - Arthur started – Potions?

Francis blushed.

\- It is easy to control and less unpredictable. But what about all those curses you have?

\- What can I say? I do have quite a temper.

\- You mean that you have used all of them?!

\- Maaaaaaybe…

Francis looked at his hands.

\- Why didn’t you tell me that you are a magician?

\- I could ask you the same question.

They stared at each other quietly.

Arthur chuckled.

\- Who could ever have guessed that you have magical powers?

\- Are you saying that all magicians should have a certain look to be considerate real witches?

\- Well, no. Not exactly. I guess you are just the first guy that I met that looks like a playboy and that can turn me into a cat.

The Frenchman blushed.

\- Sorry. I was frustrated and lose control.

\- That is fine, just don’t do it again.

They stared at their feet.

Francis bit his lips.

\- Do you… want to touch?

The Touch was when two or more magical people touched their auras with magic. It was something intimate that only family, closer friends and steady lovers.

Arthur smiled.

\- I though you wouldn’t ask.

**Author's Note:**

> Making off of this story:
> 
> This is a day later due to technical problems:  
> My house was without power for 26 hours.  
> It was awful.
> 
> Anyway, I had no better idea than this for this prompt.
> 
> So, have some fluff
> 
> Thank you for reading! I hope you have enjoyed it! Leave a kudo and a comment if you liked this story s2
> 
> Friendly reminder that you can always help the writer by giving a kudo and a comment ;D I feed on them (and I try to answer every single one of them too s2)
> 
> And you can follow me on tumblr if you want :D frukheaven.tumblr.com (just be aware that drama can eclode on my blog from time to time)
> 
> See ya around, kids o/  
> Bye-Bye!


End file.
